Return of a Prankster
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After their adventure in Nowhere, the Louds end up in Endsville where they meet up Billy, Mandy, and the Grim Reaper himself. But thinks get complicated when an old enemy returns to seek vengeance on the trio, especially Grim.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belongs to Cartoon Network and Maxell Atoms.**

* * *

Vanzilla finally leaves Nowhere Kansas, leaving behind the barren landscape and into a nice grassy plain with some trees.

Upon leaving Nowhere the Louds were also leaving behind the creepy things that happen there, and of course leaving behind the Jurlass, oh their time with the Jurlass was one of the most horrible experiences they ever known since you know they were almost cooked alive and eaten, although they were going to miss Muriel and her dog Courage as they were nice unlike her husband.

But anyway they were glad to be leaving the supernatural far behind, or so they think.

* * *

Endsville a nice town to live in, full of nice people, good businesses, good neighborhood, and the occasional supernatural events that will happen here sometimes. Oh yes supernatural things happen here often whether from brownie eating zombies rising from their graves, a chocolate sailor, a friendly giant talking spider, brain eating meteors, and visits from various characters from the underworld. These events are usual here mainly due to the fact the Grim Reaper himself lives here, he doesn't live here by choice more rather forcefully thanks to two children a boy and girl; the boy had a big nose and is an idiot but a happy guy, the girl on the other hand is smart, has no nose or nice at all, she is rather mean, and somewhat evil.

The three went on various adventures over the months they known each other, going to places like the north pole, the underworld, the center of the earth, even in alternate dimensions. But right now they weren't on an adventure, instead they were in the boy's house the girl named Mandy and the Grim Reaper or Grim for short were watching TV. They were currently watching the FredFredBurger show, FredFredBurger is currently on a tightrope juggling nachos.

Grim and Mandy watched with bored expressions.

"I can't believe he got his own show, I disserve to have a show more than him." Grim stated as he flailed his arm to the TV.

"Shut it bonehead, you already got a show."

"Until you and Billy ruined it."

"Quite crying, and go get me a sandwich."

"What! But I'm watching this!"

"I said go get me a sandwich." Mandy gave him a glare, Grim reluctantly gets up from his spot from the couch and headed to the kitchen while grumbling angrily.

Upon entering the kitchen he was met with a huge mess, there were slobs of food everywhere on the floor, walls, ceiling, and all over the kitchen equipment. In the middle of this mess is Billy mixing some brown stuff in a bowl while having a big grin on his face.

"Hi Grim wanna try my chocolate mix?"

"Billy look at this mess!"

Billy looks around for a bit, then turn back to Grim with that smile as he held up his batter of chocolate.

"How many times have I told you stay away from any cooking material!"

"Umm, six times."

"And look what happen you made a big mess!"

"So you want my chocolate mix?"

"No"

Billy then shoves a spoon of his chocolate mix into Grim's mouth, Grim frails his arms around in surprise as the chocolate mix is forcefully shoved down his throat, Grim grabs Billy by the midriff and threw him to the floor while he had the look of disgust as the foul taste of Billy's chocolate mix went down his throat.

"My goodness man! What's in this stuff!"

Billy sits up and thinks of the ingredients he put in his chocolate mix, "Hmmm, flour, butter, eggs, bread, pork chops, bananas, stuff from under the fridge, and some of my boogers."

Grim looked shock for a bit before he grabbed his stomach as his cheeks turned green.

"Aw! I think I'm going to be sick man!" Grim makes a run for the bathroom as he held his mouth and stomach, Billy simply shrugs and starts to eat his chocolate mix.

"Hmm, tasty!"

"Billy."

Billy looks over to the doorway leading to the living room to see Mandy standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hi Mandy!"

"Were you cooking again?"

"Yep I made my chocolate mix wanna taste?"

"I wouldn't want to eat that slop, especially stuff made by an idiot like you. Now look at this place its a pig sty more than usual."

Grim reenters the kitchen with a sickening expression, "Aw, that was worst thing I ever tasted."

Mandy snaps her finger, "Grim clean up this mess."

"Why do I have to clean up the mess that Billy made!"

"Because I said so."

Grim stood there for a moment frustrated, but eventfully left to get the cleaning products after he left Mandy turned to Billy who is eating away on his chocolate mix.  
"Come on Billy lets go outside."

"Okay Mandy."

Mandy and Billy leave the kitchen, leaving poor Grim who just came back with the cleaning supplies to clean the whole kitchen by himself.

* * *

Outside Mandy is now laying against a pink lawn chair, she had her hands behind her head while she watched people walk on the sidewalk. Close by Billy is climbing his dead tree laughing while doing it, he gets up to a branch and spots a squirrel eating on a acorn, feeling like he was being watched the squirrel looked over to Billy who had this big grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi Mr. squirrel you wanna be friends?"

The squirrel turns back to his acorn and starts to eat again, the squirrel feels Billy lean close to him so close that he felt Billy's nose press against his tail, the squirrel eyes narrow into annoyance before turning around to face the boy.

"Are you eating an acorn?"

"What does it taste like?"

"Can I have it?"

The squirrel sighs in annoyance before moving away.

"Wait up friend!"

Billy chases the squirrel around the tree, the squirrel ducks into a hole with Billy poking his head through the hole shortly afterward. Through the hole Billy was met with the site of a secret squirrel society; there is a huge city with cars, trucks, trains, planes, motorcycles made out of acorns, squirrels in business suits, dresses, and kids clothes ran around with cell phones and other devices.

"OOOH."

Just then the squirrel along with two police squirrels approached Billy, the squirrel turns to the cops squeaking as he pointed at the boy who chased him here.

"Aww, what you saying cute little squirrel?"

The two police squirrels turned to each other and squeaked.  
In translation: "Release Max!"

The tree shakes as something big approaches, Billy looks around in confusion before spotting a large grey squirrel with large muscles approach him, Billy smiles at the  
squirrel, "Hello what's your name?"

The large squirrel's hand grabs Billy by the nose and pulled him into the hole. From the outside the tree shakes as Billy screamed in pain as he gets beat up, he then gets launched out of the tree like a rocket and flies through the sky. Mandy merely watches him as he flew out of site.

"Pinhead."

Mandy then picks up a magazine and proceeds to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belongs to Cartoon Network and Maxell Atoms.**

* * *

Vanzilla enters the suborn area of Endville, the Louds were currently on a street, that is four streets away from Billy's house.

Inside the van the Loud children along with Rita were all asleep, it had been a very long drive from Nowhere to here so it was understandable that they would be tired. Lynn Sr. calmly hums himself a song as he took advanced of the quite, he looks at the passing neighborhood: kids were playing with each other or their pets, parents or just adults were doing yard work or relaxing in their yards.

This neighborhood definitely looked nicer than Nowhere, for one there was green, and for the other thing there weren't any monsters in sight in which Lynn Sr. thought was a big plus as he doesn't want him or the rest of his family to experience any more monsters. Oh yes he had a feeling that they were going to drive right through this town.

Lynn Sr. glances upward to the sky and saw something flying in the sky, Lynn Sr. crossed his eyes to get a good look at it, the thing then heads directly towards him. The thing slammed into the front window revealing that it was some boy with a big nose along with a big grin on his face.

"Hello I'm Billy! What's your name?"

Lynn Sr. screamed loudly as he let go of the steering wheel, Vanzilla shrived around the road until it drove and crashed into a tree knocking Billy off the window and crash into the ground with his head sticking into the dirt.

The force of the impact shook the rest of the family awake, they all were surprised and confused on what just happen.

"Dad what happen?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah why did you crash the car?" Luan asked.

"I-I-I didn't! Some boy crashed into the window and made me crash into this tree!"

"What boy honey?" Rita asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He points to the boy who popped his head out of the dirt, dirt had covered his eyes and inside of his mouth the boy shakes the dirt off his face and lets out a laugh. The boy then begins to pick his nose much to the family's disgust.

"Who's that bozo!" Lynn stated blankly.

"Lynn that's not very nice." Her mother scolded. Rita turns back to her husband, "But where did he come from?"

Lynn Sr. shrugs, "I don't know, he just fell from the sky!"

"Why was he in the sky?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask him and see if he's okay." Leni suggested.

The family get out of Vanzilla and approached the boy who pulled out a big booger and ate it, the family except Lana looked at him in disgust Lynn Sr. spoke up first.  
"Huh, are you okay boy?"

Billy looks up at them with a blank face, he stared at them in which they fall into an awkward silence they stare at each other with Billy looking blankly at them, and the Loud's looking back at him some of them looked around as they wondered how long this is going to go on.

"I feel fine." Billy suddenly spoke up causing the family to jump.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"My names Billy! You wanna be friends?"

"We don't even know you, plus you made me crash my van." Lynn Sr. stated

Billy looks past the family to the crashed van, he walks past them to get a closer look Billy couldn't see any damages to Vanzilla, just some branches that had fallen onto the roof. Billy turns to them with a smile and leaned against the tree, "It doesn't look that bad."

The tree suddenly fell onto Vanzilla crushing it with its weight.

Lynn Sr. screamed over the sight of his precious van getting crushed he then faints, the others however were completely shock.

"Oh my that was certainly a random but somewhat comedic effect." Lisa stated.

"Look what you literally did to our van you little weirdo!" Lori exclaimed.

"Yeah you jinx you totally wrecked it!" Lynn shouted.

"Hope you got good money pal." Lola said.

"Girls calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rita calmly said.

"But mom this kid just wreck Vanzilla." Lynn argued.

"I know, but it was an accident and we shouldn't be yelling at this boy."

The siblings reluctantly agreed.

"So what are we going to do with Vanzilla?" Lincoln asked.

Lana looks closely at the crushed Vanzilla with a critical eye before turning back to her family with a sad look. "It doesn't look good guys, even I can't repair this."

"So were stranded here!" Lola shouted with her arms raised.

"Afraid so."

"OH! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET HOME NOW!"

"We could start a band and raise money to get a new van." Luna whips out her guitar, her family gives her a blank look.

"We don't know how to play instruments remember Luna." Lori pointed out.

"Oh right."

Lincoln then gets an idea, "I say we do some street preforming to get some money."

"Sorry to say this Lincoln, but that's a dumb idea." Lori stated.

"What how?"

"Because what would we even do?"

"Duh, we use our natural talents."

"Okay some of us would pull it off, but not all of us."

"Well it still a good idea."

"I think we should do a small business, that way we could get some money quicker." Lana suggested.

"Sorry Lana but I think my idea is better."

"Big surprise since you came up with it." Lori stated.

"Hey my plans our great."

"Until they backfire on you."

"Hey they only backfire because of you guys."

"True, but also because you get cocky and don't look ahead. Besides we always do your ideas I think its fair that we try Lana's."

The others nodded in agreement, much to Lincoln's shocked.

"But I'm the man with the plan."

"We know, but like I said its fair that we try out other idea's."

Before Lincoln could say anything else Billy popped up in-between them, "Oh-oh-oh! I know I'll get my friend Grim to fix your car."

They turned to Billy with surprised looks. "Grim? Who's that?" Lola asked.

"Whoever he is, I like is name." Lucy stated with a small smile on her face.

"Oh you'll love him! He's a really nice guy and he loves to clean messes especially messes I made!"

"Your sure about that?" Rita asked.

"Sure why just this morning he was happy to clean the mess I made in the kitchen."

* * *

Billy has a flashback, in the flashback everything is drawn in crayon and everything is dancing with large smiles. Billy is in a chiefs uniform making his chocolate mix, Grim with a large smile on his face enters the kitchen.

"Oh Billy thank you for making this mess! Now I can spend the whole day cleaning, your a true pal a skeleton can ever have."

* * *

"Yep he loves cleaning up my messes, so I'm sure he'll love to fix your car." Billy puts his hand near his mouth and shouted. "HEY GRIM!"

Lighting flashes through the sky and thunder bangs, the ground begins to shake the Louds struggled to keep themselves upright as they looked around in terror as they wondered what was going on, the ground stops shaking and a green vortex appears, Grim comes through the vortex with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it this time Billy? I just got done cleaning up the mess you created."

"This family wants their van fixed."

"What family?"

Billy points behind Grim, "That family."

Grim turns to the family who had shocked/terrified faces except for Lucy who had a big grin on her face.

"Geez, what's with you guys?" Grim asked.

Lucy stepped forward to him with that grin, "Are you the Grim Reaper?"

Grim pulls out his scythe as he gives Lucy a proud smile, "Does this answer your question child." Grim glances over to a couple of girls playing on some jump ropes, "Or does this answer your question." With a wave of his scythe a green beam shoots out and hits the jump ropes, the jump ropes shake out of the girls hands and turn into snake like creatures, the girls scream as the snakes hissed at them and then ran off with the snakes close behind them. Grim laughs evilly as he watched the scene, the Louds however were horrified as they watched well except Lucy who grinned up at Grim.

"You are the Grim Reaper."

"I sure am child." Grim stated as he looked at his hand with a smile.

"Wow, I'm your biggest fan. I never thought I would meet you."

"Its always nice to meet a fan of my work."

"I have so many questions to ask you."

"I'll be glad to answer them little girl."

"My names Lucy."

"Hmm, that's a nice name."

"Thank you Mr. Reaper."

"Excuse me, but why did you do that to those girls jump rope?" Leni asked.

Grim turns to Leni, "Because it was entertaining."

"But that was so mean."

"I'm the Grim Reaper, I'm not exactly the nicest guy in the world."

"So uh, Mr. Reaper you can fix our car?" Rita asked nervously.

"Sure its easy, I mean I once fixed a 1959 Plymouth fury once, though it did come to life later and things went wrong. But I'm sure it wont happen again, maybe." Grim points his scythe towards Vanzilla, but before he could shoot off his magic Rita gets in front of him with her arms up.

"Wait! Maybe we should just go to some mechanic."

"Good luck with that madam, I don't know what mechanic is going to fix that mess."

"Well find one, I mean this isn't the first time our van was destroyed."

"Well if you say so, I guess I don't need to be here then. Well better get home my show is starting." Grim opens up another vortex and is about to step through it until he notice Leni looking at his scythe, "Can I help you?"

"What is that thing anyway?" Leni asked as she pointed to it.

Before Grim could say anything Lucy spoke up, "Leni that's the Grim Reaper's scythe, a tool of unimagined power and the main tool to reap souls."

Grim smiled at Lucy as he was impressed by her knowledge of his magical tool, "Warms my nonexistent heart to see kids knowledge of underworld tools."

"So it can shoot out magic?"

"Yes."

"Fun."

Leni reached out and gripped the scythe, she twists it upward and a green beam shoots out Grim yanks it out of Leni's grip as he glared at her.

"Don't ever touch my scythe child! You have no idea what power you just unleashed, you could've open a portal to another dimension and bring out an unspoken evil, or something else evil!"

"Sorry Mr. Reaper."

"You better be, because I don't need another Billy on my hands."

Not likening how her sister is being spoken to Lynn steps up, "Hey chill you bag of bones."

Grim turns to her with a glare. "You watch your tone child, I know when your time is up and let me tell you this your going to have a nasty sports accident."

Lynn instantly shuts her mouth as the look of fear spread across her face.

Grim looks up to the sky, "I hope nothing happens with that beam." He then goes through the vortex it disappears shortly afterward.

* * *

The beam falls from the sky and crashes into a pumpkin patch, General Scar enters his patch with a clam smile and water can in his hand.

"Ah, nothing like working on a pumpkin patch in July to help me quill that destructive side of me."

General Scar waters one of the pumpkins while whistling some old war tune, nearby the ground where the green beam struck began to form cracks with a green light beneath. General Scar goes to next pumpkin to water it, by then the ground gets pushed up, then a purple gloved hand bursts out. General Scar still whistling continues to water his pumpkins completely unaware that someone had just crawled out of his pumpkin patch, Scar suddenly felt someone tap his left shoulder he turns to look but saw no one there, he feels a tap on his right shoulder but again saw no one there, he feels more taps on his shoulders and every time he turned to look there was no one there which infuriated him, he couldn't take it anymore so when the next tap came he turned around with a crazed smile as he held a big bazooka.

"ALRIGHT COME ON OUT YOU PATHETIC LIFEFORM! AND FACE THE WRAPH OF GENERAL SCAR OF THE ARMY OF CARNE!"

Scar feels another tap, he turns and gets in the face by a pie Scar rubs the pie off him but is then met with a feather being tickled on his chest, Scar laughs and falls to the ground as he held on the spot where the feather is tickling him. The feather leaves the spot that its tickling leaving Scar to breath in and out hard, Scar gets to knees when a purple gloved hand offered to help him up, Scar touches the hand only to receive a nasty shock so powerful that it flung him into the air and land into a big pile of dirt.

The headless figure in which the purple gloved hands belong to lets out a soundless laugh, the figure stops laughing and turns to the pumpkins he looks at them critically until one catches his attention, he grabs it and places it on where his head would be, the pumpkin shakes as it attaches itself to the headless body, then two pieces come off leaving behind yellow glowing eye holes, another piece comes off leaving behind a mouth with a twisted smile.

"Jacks back baby!"

With a crazy laugh Jack turns to the city of Endsville, "And I'm coming for you Grim!"

Jack continues to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belongs to Cartoon Network and Maxell Atoms.**

* * *

Lynn Sr. slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness, he sits himself up as he grabbed his aching head, "Ah my head."

Lynn Sr. spots his family nearby they all (save Lucy who is smiling brightly) had shocked expressions, "Hey what's going on guys?" The family turn to him, their expression changes from shocked to worried, "Oh man I just had this bad dream where some boy crashed into my windshield and then caused a tree to crush my precious van."

"That wasn't a dream dad." Lori stated.

He looked up at his daughter in shock, "What?"

"It actually happened."

Lynn Sr. gets up to his feet and looked over to his crushed vehicle, he felt like fainting again but instead of doing that he slowly approached Vanzilla, gets on his knees and started bawling his eyes.  
"My poor van, how can something like this happen to you!"

Nearby Billy watched Lynn Sr. with sympathy, he walks over to him and placed his hand on Lynn's back.

"I'm sorry for breaking your car mister."

Lynn Sr. turned to him swiftly with a harsh glare as tears went down his cheek.  
"SORRY, YOUR SORRY! YOU WRECKED MY VAN!"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"OH SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

Now despite not being a fan of the kid herself Rita decided to stop her husband from chewing this big nose kid out, "Lynn let it go."

"But he-"

"I know, but yelling at a kid wont do any good. Now we need to find a way to fix Vanzilla."

"I don't see how honey, Vanzilla's completely smashed."

"Well that's what were trying to figure out."

"Were thinking about doing my idea on doing some business to make money." Lana said.

"What business exactly?"

"We haven't figured it out yet dad, but it will be big."

Lincoln had his arms crossed with an annoyed look, "We should've went with my plan."

"Let it go Lincoln." Lori calmly said.

The Louds stood there thinking about what business they should do, their ideas range from a simple lemonade stand to a mega gym, needless to say it was hard to figure out which one would be perfect, and even more hard to agree on an idea. Billy watched them close by with his tongue out as he to was thinking of a way to help this family out, so far all he could come up with was have a chicken rodeo in space. Mandy then walked up to his side.

"So here you are Billy." Mandy glances over at the family, then back to him with her arms crossed. "What did you do this time pinhead."

"Oh Mandy its awful, I was flying through the air because I discovered a squirrel city, they kick me out and I crash into this family's windshield they crash, then the tree came down and crushed their van."

Mandy gives him a cold glare, "Leave it to an idiot like you to mess things up."

Mandy walks over to the family who were still busy thinking of ideas, she gets all of their attention by snapping her fingers. "Alright seems like you people are thinking up ways to fix your van, now if you listen to me I can get you enough money to do so."

"Wait who are you?" Luan asked.

"None of your business bucktooth."

Lola walks up to Mandy with an angry glare, "Um excuse me who do you think you are to just walk up to us and insult my sister."

Mandy gets close to Lola's face with an even harsher glare, "I'm the one who is helping you princess, now why don't you go back over there and put a sock in it." Lola pops her mouth shut and returned to her family with a terrified look as the power from Mandy's voice shook her to the bones and the force from her stare made her feel small.

"Now that I got your attention here's how its going to go. You want money right, and in order to get money you need to sell something that people want, what people want right now is fidget spinners, so your going to sell fidget spinners. Now you guys set up stands while me, Grim, and Billy get the supplies, so chop, chop." Before any of them could say anything Mandy turned around and walked off while dragging Billy by the collar in tow. The Louds looked at each other wondering on what just happen.

"So do we do what she just said or what?" Lincoln stated.

"I suppose we don't have a choice since we really need money to fix the van." Lisa exclaimed while adjusting her glasses. "Well let's go set up the stands then." Rita added.

The Louds proceed to build a stand out of stuff they found in a nearby alley which were a couple of white tables, and a blank canvas, they set the tables up near the street, then put the canvas on where they color it and wrote a sign that said, 'Fidget Spinners for Sale'. Mandy with Billy and a grumbling Grim behind her carrying a box full of spinners came to the spot.

"I was just in the middle of my show, and of course you come and drag me on another stupid adventure."

"Chill bonehead and go set up the products."

Grim grumbles as he went to set up the fidget spinners, Billy ran up to Mandy with a excited smile as he jumped up and down. "Oh and what can I do Mandy?"

Mandy points to a tree, "You stand over there, you'll only ruin things if you get involved."

Billy gives her a salute. "Okay Mandy." Billy runs over to the tree and stares at it intensely, meanwhile Grim is placing the fidget spinners on the stand Lynn Sr. walked over to him with a curious gaze. "So what's with the skeleton costume?"

Grim turns to him in confusion, "This isn't a costume man, I'm the real Grim reaper."

Lynn Sr. lets out a chuckle, "Sure you are."

"I am."

"Proof it then."

Grim shrugs, "Okay." With a raise of his arms the ground broke apart behind him, and a great plume of greenish fire rises up with screaming souls rising from within, Grim puts his arms down and the fire and souls immediately disappeared. "Is that proof enough for you?" Lynn doesn't respond instead he had his mouth wide open along with his eyes which were also wide open, he then faints to the ground Grim placed his boney finger on his chin, "Hmm, guess I went to far."

"Yo bonehead! Chop! Chop! We don't got all day."

"Alright hold your horses you bratty child!" Grim grumbles again as he proceeded to put the fidget spinners on the table, from across the street Jack watched from a branch of a tree giggling like a madman. "Well Grim old buddy, I hope you enjoy your day because I'm about to put a spin on it!" Jack laughs hysterically, holding his stomach while rocking back and fourth, his laughter only stopped when he leaned out to far and fell out of the tree.

"Ow"


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, while The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belongs to Cartoon Network and Maxell Atoms.**

* * *

The fidget spinner stand is now ready for business the Louds, Grim, and Mandy were waiting behind the stand waiting for customers to arrive meanwhile Billy is keeping watchful eye on the tree without even blinking. "I'm not taking my eyes off you Mr. Tree."

Lynn tapped her fingers against the table as she impatiently waited for any customers to come. "This is taking forever, are you sure people are going to show up to get these dumb spinners?"

"Relax sporty, people will come." Mandy snapped.

"You could be a bit nicer." Leni replied.

"I don't do nice." Mandy simply replied without even looking at her.

"It's true." Grim added in a bored tone.

"So stop talking and get back to work." Mandy ordered with a snap of her fingers, the Louds immediately turn back to the street with fearful looks on their faces, they couldn't figure out why but for some reason this girl scares them even Lola as she could feel that this girl's anger is greater than her own anger.

"Boy I hate to be this girl's parents." Lynn whispered to his wife.

Mandy snapped her head to him, "What was that?" Lynn quickly looked back at her with great fear, "N-n-n-nothing! Just saying boy what a great plan this is." He smiles nervously while sweating a bit, Mandy looked at him with her eyes winced then she looked back at the street, Lynn lets out a breath of relief when her eyes were no longer starring at him.

Grim however tapped his fingers against the table in complete boredom, he then feels someone looking at him, looking down he sees that it was Lucy starring at him with this fan girl like smile.

"Oh hey your that child that's a fan of me."

"Oh yes reaper of souls, I've been a fan of you ever since I first heard of you."

"That's nice."

"Tell me oh great reaper, why are you obeying a mortal?"

Grim sighs and took a glance at his boney hand for a bit before answering. "It's embarrassing to say but since you asked I might as well answer. Some time ago I came to get Billy's hamster as it was his time to go, but Mandy had challenged me to a game of limbo. I accepted the challenge and I was about to win until Mandy pulled a trick by having the hamster attack me making me loose. Now I have to be their best friend forever."

"That's sad." Lucy comments.

"Tell me about it, I can't stand them Billy is a idiot and Mandy is a spoiled evil brat."

"That's horrible."

"I know, I have to clean after them, do their chores, have to stop a world threat when Billy opens my trunk or opens a vortex with my scythe."

"I hate to be in your shoes."

"If I had shoes, I would let you wear them."

Mandy's voice suddenly cuts them off. "Hey you two shut your pie holes, we got a customer."

In front of the stand Pud'n looked closely at the fidget spinners with his hand on his chin. "Hello Pud'n, you seem like a kid who needs a fidget spinner." Mandy stated.

"Oh fidget spinners, I heard about these things from Mr. Bunny he says that their really fun."

"You want one?" Lori asked.

"Sure how much?"

"Ten bucks." Mandy replied.

Pud'n pulls out ten dollars, gladly giving it to Rita who gives him a spinner. Pud'n walks away happily spinning the fidget spinner, he turns a corner only to fall down a open manhole cover letting out a scream that is cut off by a splash.

Back at the stands Mandy is counting the money to make sure that Pud'n left the right amount, confirming that it was she gives Lynn Sr. the money. "And here's how you make money."

"But this isn't enough." He replied.

"It's true, we need about twenty million dollars more for complete car repairs." Lisa added.

"Relax will get more money, you'll see."

"Hey sugarlips."

Mandy gets a very annoyed look on her face, she turns to see Irwin leaning against the stand with a flirty smile. "Why don't we leave this stand and get a juice yo."

Mandy grabs a spinner, spins it and used it to hit him in the cheek, Irwin jumped back holding his cheek in pain. "How about you buy one of these spinners, or else I'll rearrange your face with it."

"I'll take ten then." Irwin said in sadness.

Irwin sadly gives the money and once he got his fidget spinners he sadly walks away. "You know that guy reminds me of Clyde." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah he does." Lori added in agreement.

A friendly voice calls out to them, "Hey Mandy what's you selling?"

The Louds turn and jumped in fright, especially Leni and her father who screamed in terror. There in front of them is a giant spider who is smiling at them.

"Hey Jeff, we're selling fidget spinners."

"Cool I'll take eight please. Seven for me and one for my dad."

Jeff reaches behind and pulls out some money from his butt must to the Louds (sans Lana) disgust, he puts the money on the stand, takes the spinners, and walked over to Billy. "Hey Dad I got you a fidget spinner."

Billy turned and lets out a loud scream of terror, with really great strength he picks up the tree and slams it down on Jeff a couple times until he finally stopped and ran away in terror all the way home, leaving behind a very bruised, broken bone, and very dazed Jeff. "I love you too Dad."

"So that spider dude is that kid's son?" Luna asked in uncertainty.

"Yep" Mandy answered.

"How in the heck is that possible?" Luan asked

"He got into my trunk, sat on a egg, it hatch and now Billy is reluctantly the father of a spider. Though I find it amusing to watch him wet his pants." Grim let's out a evil laugh.

"Boy I hate to be in dad's and Leni's shoes, since they're terrified of spiders." Lynn commented. Leni and Lynn Sr. stood there speaking gibberish while being paralyzed in fear. "I think it's awesome to have a giant spider as a son." Lana exclaimed.

"But it's disgusting." Lola argued.

"Exactly." Lana smiled back.

* * *

In the bushes from across the street Jack smiled wickedly as ideas for pranks came into his pumpkin head. He pulls out a bag full of gags and carefully pulls out a few.

"Yes these should do." Jack began to go into a fit of giggles over what he's got planned.


End file.
